Blue Fire Crater
Blue Fire Crater is a 2018 duet by Issei and Ichiru Kuga. Overview The lead song from QUELL's second RE:START volume. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Color code: Kanji = 逸る鼓動の弱さに 目を奪われる真昼 時雨れる前 手を打たなければ 沈む海図 守るべき者達のため 建て前が生贄になっても 壁を溶かせる日まで 痩せた心飲み込んで 君の炎を燃やせ 青いマグマ吹かし　覆い尽くせよ 雨の時代の長さに怯えていたら いつか 変われる時も 見逃してしまうかもしれない 泥沼に踏み出す足の震えに 竦みそうになっても 限界を打ち破れ　血反吐も力にして 君の炎を燃やせ 火口から血を這う　熱い初志よ 弱きに寄り添うような 厳しく優しい心に僕もなりたい 痛みに悲しみ　受け止め乗り越え 雲を射す光になりたい 情熱を呼び覚ませ 胸に眠る魂へ 硬い未来に正せ 連なった幾多の夜明けよ 壁を溶かせる日まで 痩せた心飲み込んで 君の炎を燃やせ 青いマグマ吹かし　覆い尽くせよ Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa Kanji provided by ameagarinoUFO on Twitter. |-| Romaji = Hayaru kodou no yowasa ni Me wo ubawareru mahiru Shigureru mae ni te wo utanakereba Shizumu kaizu Mamorubeki no monotachi no tame Tatemae ga ikenie ni nattemo Kabe wo tokaseru hi made Yaseta kokoro nomikonde Kimi no honoo wo moyase Aoi maguma fukashi ooitsukuse yo Ame no jidai no nagasa ni Obieteitara itsuka Kawareru toki mo Minogashite shimau kamo shirenai Doronuma ni fumidasu ashi no Furue ni sukumisou ni nattemo Genkai wo uchiyabure Chihedo mo chikara ni shite Kimi no honoo wo moyase Higuchi kara chi wo hau atsui shoshi yo Yowaki ni yorisou you na Kibishiku yasashii kokoro ni boku mo naritai Itami ni kanashimi Uketome norikoe Kumo wo sasu hikari ni naritai Jounetsu wo yobisamase Mune ni nemuru tamashii he Katai mirai ni tadase Tsuranatta ikuta no yoake yo Kabe wo tokaseru hi made Yaseta kokoro nomikonde Kimi no honoo wo moyase Aoi maguma fukashi ooitsukuse yo Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa Romaji translations by ameagarinoUFO on Twitter. |-| English= Your gaze is stolen away By the weakness of your impatient gaze during noon Before the drizzle falls You must strike your hands upon a sinking sea chart For the sake of those you must protect Even if your image becomes a sacrifice— Until the day that the wall melts down Swallow down the barren hearts Continue to burn your flames Shroud it all completely in the blue magma you expel If you stay fearing how long The rain’s era will continue, then one day You may even miss When that time finally changes Even if your legs that step into the swamp Are stopped in their tracks by your trembling— Tear through your limits Turn even that bloodied vomit into power Continue to burn your flames From the fire’s origin, crawl upon the dirt with your blazing initial resolve As if embracing weakness, I want to have a solemnly kind heart as well Pain upon sorrow I’ll withstand it and overcome it To become the light that shines through the clouds Wake up your passion To reach that sleeping soul in your heart Reform that obstinate future For those many daybreaks that extend forth Until the day that the wall melts down Swallow down the barren hearts Continue to burn your flames Shroud it all completely in the blue magma you expel Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa English translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. Trivia * The song's name possibly alludes to the Ijen volcano complex located in Banyuwangi Regency of East Java, Indonesia. It is known for its blue fire that comes from ignited sulfuric gas, which emerges from cracks at temperatures up to 600 °C (1,112 °F) References Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Ichiru Kuga songs Category:Issei Kuga songs